


First of The Gang (To Die)

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Zombie, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen eventually, there was never any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of The Gang (To Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could write an (angsty?) zombie au? michael-centric would be top, but I'm not fussy. (and if you'd rather not write it for whatever reason, that's totally cool) I just, zombie aus are my favourite and you are my favourite so I figured... *makes vague gestures with hands*

_Don’t turn around._

_Don’t look behind you._

_Don’t fucking turn around. ___

He knew what was there; he could hear the heavy moans and grumbles, the shuffling feet and crunching branches. A horde. At least 30 strong, if not more. It had been following him for a good twenty minutes as he made his way back from a scavenging trip and only seemed to be getting bigger with every step he took. He just hoped he could make it back to the cabin where he and his boyfriends had set up camp for a while without being caught out. 

Night was fast approaching now, and with this number of fuckers in the area following every movement he took he wasn’t about to risk leading them right back to his safe haven. He skipped past the trail that would take him back as he tried to dig up a plan from the back of his mind. Slicing through a walker that appeared out of the bushes with the hunting knife in his hand he finally took a moment to assess what he was dealing with. Not as bad as he first thought, there were only around twenty, maybe twenty-five walkers behind him. Each one looking weak and feeble - there wasn’t much left to eat these days – he could easily outrun them. But running meant your reactions were slower, if you run then you run the risk of ending up in a situation with no route of escape. 

He had nearly been caught out once before, tearing through the open forests of Austin, before he had found his boyfriends again. When he was on his own, returning home after a long journey when the outbreak happened. He had been running so fast the world around him was a blur, walkers – still at their strongest and new to the fight – chasing him down from all angles. He had fallen; a tree root going unnoticed beneath the leaves scattered on the forest floor, and they were on him in seconds. Snapping and clawing until he could pull his gun and miraculously managed to knock enough off him to escape. He stumbled through the rest of the forest on damaged legs, shaking from fear and adrenaline and now exhaustion from the run  
.  
He could have died then. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. 

__Making a quick decision he opened the pack that was hanging off his shoulder and pulled out a couple of cans he had found in a neighbouring town; they needed the food but they needed the safety more, he thought as he ducked into the trees and pulled his arm back with the can in his grip. The walkers were still following, obviously, but with a swing of his arm the can went sailing across the road, hitting the ground hard and splitting open, it’s stale contents spilling out over the tarmac. The vile creatures stopped, heads turning slowly in the direction of the cans flight and Michael let out a relieved sigh when more than half of them started making their way over to the mess. He grabbed another can and tossed it just further than the first, all of the walkers now flooding in that direction, shuffling as a group as they lost interest in their near-meal hiding in the bushes._ _

__He crept out of the trees, staying out of sight as best he could as he edged back towards the trail that would lead him back home._ _

__He could see the cabin, the dim firelight in the window glowing softly in the darkness and he let himself relax just a fraction. That was his mistake. A sudden groan to his left caught his attention and a strong hand on his ankle set him crashing to the ground. He landed heavily, panicking as he kicked out at the grabbing hands and rotten walker pulling itself up his legs. He shouted in shock as, suddenly, another fucker was on him, body shaking and jaw dangerously close to Michael neck. He tried rolling over so at least he would be on his back and have more of a chance while he kept kicking out at the walker by his feet, his mind screaming and his vocal chords doing the same, echoing out through the trees. He prayed his boyfriends would hear him before any more walkers could._ _

__He managed to dislodge the walker at his feet, and felt the skull collapse beneath the toe of his heavy boot - He would be ever grateful for the stock of steel capped boots that they had found in the back room of a store near Austin - but there was still the pressing matter of the fucker on his back. He managed to get himself onto his back miraculously and tried to throw the walker to the side, his effort only managing to get it away from his chest but closer to his side now. He prayed, he had never prayed before but he was praying now._ _

__A gun fired, the body above him fell limp on his chest and Michael scrambled back, shaking as soon as strong hands lifted the corpse off him._ _

__“Come on.” Jack hissed urgently, tugging Michael up by his forearm and pulling the redhead along behind him, hand slipping down Michaels arms to grip his hand tightly in comfort._ _

__The door swung open and Jack stumbled into the cabin, the others crowded round in shock while Michael pulled up the rear and closed the door with a quiet click._ _

__“Are you okay?” Ryan asked worriedly, checking Jack over for any signs of a bite. He was clean of any blood apart from a smear on his arm from touching the corpse. Jack nodded that he was fine and reassured them that it was all right._ _

__Michael slid to the ground, back pressed against the door and his breathing shaky and it was then that they remembered Jack had gone out of the cabin for a reason._ _

__“That was fucking close!” Ray swore with a laugh colouring his voice but none of them laughed when Michael remained silent._ _

__“Michael? You okay?” Geoff asked carefully as they edged closer to the redhead. He had his head resting on his knees , not making a move to look at any of them as they got closer._ _

__Inside himself, Michael was screaming. He could feel an ache running through his body, pain radiating from one particular area and his heart was beating out of control in his chest. He shivered with fear and rising adrenaline while Ryan edged closer._ _

__"I don’t want to look." He whispered and they all felt the air around them change, tension seeping in and their breaths hitched._ _

__"Look at what?" Ray asked fearfully, though they were pretty sure they already knew the answer._ _

__Still not moving, Michael's reply was muffled by his knees, "My shoulder."_ _

__Nodding to the others, Ryan stepped up and let his hand rest of Michaels arm; he peeled the fabric off the redheads back, noting the blood soaked material and swallowed heavily. He flicked his gaze nervously between the others and they did nothing to cover their shock at the revelation._ _

__"Michael…" He whispered as the fabric came away. A bite. Shallow but oozing dark blood down his back, he touched the skin around it hesitantly and a rush of blood leaked over the edge while Michael hissed with pain and tried to pull away._ _

__Michael couldn't speak, couldn't breathe out in fear of the noise that would come with it. Blood was roaring in his ears, muting everything around him._ _

__Pushing himself off the floor and yanking his shoulder from Ryan's grip he wrenched open the cabin door and ran. He ran and ran until he was a far enough distance from the cabin to know that any attracted walkers wouldn't be able to locate his boyfriends. To know that they would be safe there whatever became of him. He paid no heed to the walkers that would hear him, it was too late for that now._ _

__Then he screamed. Gut wrenching screams that erupted from deep within his chest and echoed out through the trees. He hadn't cried once during this whole ordeal, he had been strong, kept his cool, been an anchor in a world without hope. He had kept his emotions in check like he knew everyone needed him to but now it didn't matter any more. After all this, months of walking deserted streets, fighting off living corpses and hiding in broken down abandoned homes...all this for what? For nothing. A year. They had survived a whole year of this shit, 365 days without incident apart from the near gutting in the first week. Only one fucking year._ _

__He collapsed to his knees as soon as Geoff broke through the trees. "MICHAEL!" He yelled, not sparing a thought for the fuckers who could be hiding anywhere._ _

__Michael sucked in a breath and crawled sideways, away from the older man. "DON’T!"  
Geoff threw his hands up in a placating gesture, his eyes displaying pure pity and concern as he saw the wild look in Michaels eyes and the tears that were streaming down his face that he himself hadn't even noticed. He stopped walking and kept his eyes on Michael while the man tried to get his breathing under control, to no avail. _ _

__"Don’t come near me. I’m bit, I’m fucking bit. Stay back." The younger mans voice cracked as the words were released into the air, the realisation that this was all too real hitting him violently._ _

__"Michael." Michael looked up sharply, steely faced and jaw clenched._ _

__“Give me your gun.” Geoff shook his head, speechless at the instruction, knowing full well what Michael was telling him to do. Michael huffed and bit his lip; he looked away briefly, sniffling before returning his gaze to Geoff._ _

__“You know how this works, Geoff…give me the gun and walk away.”_ _

__“I’m not gonna do that Michael.” They had talked about it, of course they had. If anyone goes down you cut them loose and let them go, there was no other choice anymore. But now, when it came down to crunch time...no way he could do it._ _

__“You have to.” He whispered as suddenly the others had broken through the trees and came to a halt beside Geoff._ _

__“Geoff what’s happening?” Gavin screeched, Jack instantly hushing him._ _

__“I told you to stay inside!” Geoff snapped._ _

__Ryan threw his arms out in frustration, “Yeah like we were gonna do that!”_ _

__“We just want to know what’s going on.” Gavin argued from behind, voice high pitched with fear._ _

__“ _You know what’s going on!_ ” Michael interrupted, his voice carrying on the wind and putting a stop to their words as they really took stock of what they saw. Five men on one side and one on his own across from them, red faced and terrified. They all were. Michael was breathing heavily when he spoke again. _ _

__“You know for a while I actually thought we were going to be okay, I thought we would get out.” A fresh tear dropped off his eyelashes and splashed to the ground as he clenched his fists, his emotions overwhelming._ _

__"You don't know that we won't!" Gavin argued, face twisted in fear and bloodshot eyes wide.  
Michael shook his head and touched the back of his shoulder with a tentative hand, he winced when he came into contact with the open wound. He drew his hand back and stared intently at the blood on his fingers, staining his skin red. Then he laughed. _ _

__"Look at this shit, Gav! Of fucking course it would be me. Not gonna lie dude, totally thought you'd be the first to fuck up!" He shouldn't be saying any of this, he knew that, even as he forced choked laughter out but hey, he was about to be gone forever so what was the point in holding anything back._ _

__"Michael..." His damn name again, he hadn't forgotten it, did they think he had? That the bite was already screwing with his mind? It probably was, this hadn't happened to any of them yet and they had no idea how it worked. Either way the pain in Jacks voice stopped his laughter in its tracks and he damn near choked on it; sobbing came back as soon as it had left and he wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his bloodied hand. Red streaked across his vision, for once nothing to do with his temper._ _

__Sniffing back more tears he turned around to face away from them. "Fine. If you won't give me your damn gun then go away. Leave me." He hissed quietly._ _

__"I-" Someone tried, he couldn't tell who._ _

__"No, just...no. You'll all be risking your lives and for what? fucking nothing. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die." He was done crying, all he knew now was that he had to get out of there. Before he could turn and kill every one of them, before he became less than human._ _

__They were silent for long enough that Michael had to turn around to see if they really had gone. They hadn't. Ray was just a foot from him, edging closer slowly, his eyes focused on the redhead before him. He could see the others hanging back, twitching like they wanted to follow but allowing Ray a turn. They had been best friends for so long, Ray and Michael, long before any of this, before RoosterTeeth, back when things were simpler. They both deserved this moment._ _

__"Ray..." Michael whispered, stepping back away from the approaching lad._ _

__"Fuck you, Michael. If this is the last time I-" He paused, swallowing heavily, "The last time I'm ever going to see you, I want a fucking hug and I want a kiss and I want to remember you like this...alive." Michael said nothing, just simply nodded and allowed Ray to wrap his arms around him, body shuddering with sobs as he pressed his face into Michaels shoulder - the one that was lacking a certain injury - inhaling the smell of blood and mud but with an underlying scent that was only Michael. His kiss was sloppy and wet with tears, both of their eyes remaining open, drinking in every last second of their time together._ _

__Michael was grateful that whatever was watching over them kept the walkers at bay while they said their goodbyes. They went undisturbed while hugs were shared, Michael being passed from clutching grip to tight hold, none of them wanting to let go but knowing they had to._ _

__When it was time to go he had to rip himself from Gavin's hold, He didn't want to, not even a slightly but there was nothing more to be done. He turned his back to them, could head them weeping, and knew they were trying so desperately not to stop him. He could feel the virus taking hold; he was dizzy and the sky felt like it was on fire as he stared up at it, boots crunching on the grassy ground. The walkers he passed paid him no mind, they could smell the change inside him, even as he walked still alive. He walked until the sun came up, he watched the sun rise over the horizon from the top of an arching mountain, felt the warmth on his skin as it slowly turned cold. He closed his eyes in the morning and let himself rest, just for a while._ _

__They found him three days later on a road a few miles from town, mouth dripping blood, dead eyes half lidded and bloodshot. Stiff hands reaching out for the men as they approached; heads hanging low and pain written clear on their faces.  
Geoff silently made the decision to do it, taking out his gun and telling the others to look away. He let Michael get closer, face twisted in hunger or anger or whatever these creatures felt. _ _

__He pressed the gun against Michael forehead, watching more blood tumble over his snarling lips and adjusted his grip on the gun, finger poised on the trigger._ _

__"I love you." He whispered._ _

__A single gunshot rang out over the hills and then all was silent once more._ _


End file.
